Tєddy Bєαr
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que el equipo 7 no está suficientemente unido? Existen muchos tipos de ositos de peluche ¿a quién no le gusta estar abrazado a uno por las noches? Pregúntenle a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto. SASUSAKU
1. Prólogo

**N/a:** ¡Así es! vengo con fic nuevo. Siento si no he continuado los otros, pero los seguiré ¡tranquilos! solo que este lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo. Será un fic corto de capítulos cortos, pero aún así le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. ¡Así que aquí vamos! ^^

_**Disclaimer aplicado**_

* * *

**Tє∂∂y Bєαr**

_**By: **__Ari-cнαи_

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**P**ara el equipo siete, no era ningún misterio que Sakura Haruno dormía con un osito de peluche todas las noches de su vida. Lo habían descubierto desde la primera noche que la pasaron lejos de la aldea. Curiosamente todos se sorprendieron al ver que aquella chiquilla que en aquel tiempo estaba llena de «Influencias superficiales» no tuviera la menor vergüenza de abrazar un peluche antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke solo pensó que era absurdo abrazar algo por las noches para sentirte en compañía.

Naruto se preguntó si era posible que abrazando algo te sentías más reconfortado y menos solo por las noches.

Kakashi solo pensó que seguía siendo una niña.

Nadie nunca comentó nada, en realidad no le tomaban mucha importancia al asunto. Todas las noches de misión, antes de acostarse, Sakura sacaba su _Teddy Bear_ de su mochila y lo apurruñaba con cariño, soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción y no abría más sus ojos hasta el día siguiente.

_Teddy Bear_ no era la gran cosa, era hasta feo – desde el punto de vista de los miembros restantes del equipo siete. Un peluche de unos treinta centímetros de altura, de color púrpura, con un defecto que saltaba a la vista de todos: su orejita derecha era más pequeña que la izquierda. Era «espichado» – Naruto no encontraba otra palabra para definirlo – debido seguramente, a los fuertes abrazos que recibía todas las noche desde sabrá Kami cuántos años atrás.

Nadie nunca supo su nombre.

Era extraño. Para Sakura, solo era importante en las noches. En el día carecía de la misma importancia como lo era un escarabajo para la pelirosa. Mientras que en la noche recibía tanto cariño y amor y era tan necesario como lo era para Sakura ver a Sasuke todos los días de su vida.

Años después, cuando el sufrimiento y el dolor eran más latentes en los corazones de los tres adolescentes del equipo siete, _Teddy Bear_ permanecía todas las noches enredado en los brazos de Sakura. Calmando ese sentimiento de soledad y desdicha de no tener a su amor junto a ella, y que su mejor amigo – casi hermano – estuviera también lejos. Aplacando esa sensación de abandono y permitiéndose sonreír satisfecha por lo menos una vez en la noche.

Mientras que muy lejos de ahí, dos corazones sentían la soledad más a fondo.

Dos años más tarde, _Teddy Bear_ era abrazado con sentimientos de inmensa dicha y felicidad. Sakura había vuelto a vivir. Las dos personas más importantes para ella estaban juntas de nuevo, y ella se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Como lo hacía desde que tenía cinco años, antes de acostarse en su cama – no en una bolsa de dormir en medio de la intemperie, como era en las misiones –, agarraba a su peluche de la mesita de noche, le daba un besito en su cabecita y lo abrazaba con fuerza, contándole como si fuera una persona de carne y hueso lo que había hecho ese día, sus tristezas y felicidades, sus anhelos y sus decepciones, sus logros y sus derrotas. _Teddy_ _Bear_ sabía más cosas de Sakura Haruno que cualquier persona en Konoha y en todo el mundo sabía de ella.

Lo irónico del asunto, es que durante aquellos años, Sasuke y Naruto habían aprendido algo de _Teddy Bear _más de lo que muchos creían.

.

A las dos de la mañana, Sasuke entró a su departamento arrastrando los pies. Se quitó su chaleco de _Jounnin_ y lo tiró por algún lado del suelo de su habitación, se quitó el resto de la ropa y la puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Abrió la ducha y soltó un gemido de placer al sentir el agua fría chocar contra su piel caliente. Se enjuagó el cabello y se enjabonó el cuerpo, dejó que el agua recorriera su anatomía por varios minutos más y salió del baño.

Se colocó un mono deportivo y una guardacamisa. Agarró una sudadera que tenía a la mano, las llaves de su casa y volvió a salir.

Recorrió las desoladas calles de Konoha, caminando con parsimonia y con sus acostumbradas manos dentro del bolsillo de su mono. Sintió unos pasos acelerados acercársele pero no se molestó en voltear. No tenía por qué.

Naruto se colocó a la derecha de Sasuke y moderó sus pasos hasta caminar al mismo modo que él. En ningún momento se miraron a los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, escalaron las paredes de la casa hasta llegar a la ventana indicada, la abrieron con cuidado, oyéndose un quejido de «¿Por qué la cierra?» por parte de Naruto, y entraron sin hacer el menor ruido.

Observaron el bulto arropado que dormía plácidamente. Ambos agarraron una silla y se sentaron a un lado de la cama, mirando a una Sakura dormida. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, observando dormir la a la tierna pelirosa que de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro suspiro y algún murmullo inentendible. Cuando Naruto soltó un largo bostezo, Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la chica, la desarropó un poco y movió su hombro con delicadeza.

– Sakura – llamó en un susurro.

Ella se revolvió en sueños, la movió un poco más fuerte. Los ojos de la muchacha se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta mirar al Uchiha que tenía al frente, lanzó un largo bostezo y se sentó en la cama – _Teddy Bear _seguía en sus brazos. Miró a Naruto, quien se estaba cayendo de sueño, y con calma – y todavía muy adormilada – agarró la mano de Sasuke, quien la levantó y la cargó en sus brazos.

Salieron de allí con sigilo.

Caminaron – esta vez con más rapidez – por las calles. Sakura no era conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Naruto abrió la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke y éste entró con la pelirosa dormida en sus brazos. La depositó en el medio de la cama, se quitó la sudadera y se metió entre las sábanas, abrazando a la pelirosa por la cintura y escondiendo la cara en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma. Naruto lanzó otro bostezo, se estiró un poco y luego procedió a también acostarse en la cómoda cama, abrazó de igual forma a la pelirosa, oyendo un gruñido por parte de Sasuke – era imposible no quejarse al ver que otro también la abrazaba –, y depositó su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha. Sakura abrazó con más fuerza a su _Teddy Bear_.

.

Para Kakashi Hatake era normal asomarse a media madrugada por el apartamento del Uchiha y ver desde la ventana la silueta de sus tres ex-alumnos, _durmiendo juntos._

Sí, «Durmiendo juntos» sería el término más apropiado, pero también uno muy malinterpretado. Cierto que no era normal y bien visto ver a dos chicos de diecisiete años durmiendo en una misma cama y con una chica en el medio. Pero para Kakashi el sentido de la frase «Durmiendo juntos» no tenía nada pervertido, al menos no en el contexto a la que ésta se agregaba.

No recordaba exactamente cuándo fue que descubrió aquello, pero sí cómo. Resulta ser que hace algunos meses ya, en las primeras misiones de Jounnin de Naruto y Sasuke, Tsunade había decidido ponerlos a ellos tres como equipo – Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto – , quién sabe, tal vez para recordar viejos tiempos. El hecho es que en esos tres días en los cuales duró la misión, notó que ni Sasuke ni Naruto podían coger el sueño, a penas y dormían un período de media hora cada uno, y normalmente hacían las guardias juntos, además de que casi todo el día la pasaban con mal humor debido a la falta de sueño.

Sucedió que al llegar de la misión, tal vez impulsado por el instinto paternal que albergaba en él, les informó a su ex-alumnos que él entregaría el informe a la Godaime y que podían descansar. Al hacerlo, le comentó a la susodicha los períodos de insomnio por los que pasaban los dos muchachos, a lo que Tsunade le encargó llevarles una medicina que tal vez podía funcionar.

Decidió llevárselas esa misma noche, sin embargo, al llegar al apartamento de Naruto – era el que estaba más cerca – no lo encontró; su mochila estaba, pero él no. Algo obstinado ya por el esfuerzo en vano que estaba haciendo, se dirigió hacia casa del Uchiha. Grande fue su sorpresa al observar a los tres adolescentes del antiguo equipo siete, durmiendo como bebés en una misma cama.

No se alertó, algo dentro de él le decía que aquello no tenía nada de malicioso. No obstante, nunca se lo comentó a Tsunade, quién sabe la gorda que le iba a caer a Sakura si la Hokage se enteraba.

Pero descubrió algo esa noche: Sasuke y Naruto no podían vivir sin Sakura. Y el _Teddy Bear_ que Sakura abrazaba con fuerza le dio una idea de por qué.

Así como Sakura se sentía segura abrazando a su peluche por las noches, Sasuke y Naruto se sentían seguros y reconfortados al estar abrazados a ella. _«Quién lo creería»_ había pensado Kakashi en ese momento. Aquella Sakura de antaño que no soportaba a Naruto, ahora dejaba que éste la abrazara por las noches. Y Sasuke – sonrió burlón al pensar en el moreno –, aquel chico que antes le decía en todo momento «molesta» – y que todavía seguía diciéndoselo – a la chica pelirosa, ahora escondía la cara en su cuello y suspiraba continuamente con placer al oler su aroma.

_Habían cambiado tanto._

Sí, porque ahora eran más unidos. Porque el «compañerismo» se había transformado a más que eso... a _amistad_; un fuerte e irrompible lazo de amistad. Tal vez una relación algo extraña, con altas y bajas, constantes cambios de humor y llena de golpes – de Sakura para Naruto y entre Naruto y Sasuke –, pero aún así eran _amigos_, los mejores amigos que Kakashi conocía, y no podía estar más orgulloso de eso.

Y lo más importante que había descubierto y de lo que se sentía satisfecho: Sakura era la _medicina_ de esos dos chicos. Era _necesaria_ para los dos, no podrían estar alejados de ella más de lo debido. Era _lo más preciado_ que tenían, lo más _importante_ en sus vidas. Su fuente de vivir.

Era el _Teddy Bear _que nunca tuvieron ni tendrían, porque la tenían a ella, y Kakashi esperaba que eso nunca cambiara.

.

Era ya algo mecánico, cuando Sakura abría los ojos por la mañana, dejaba de abrazar a _Teddy Bear_ y se estiraba en la cama, era en ese momento que se percataba de las dos personas que dormían a su lado. Primero volteaba a ver a Naruto – siempre a su izquierda –, le sobaba tiernamente los rubios cabellos y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla – y el rubio seguía roncando.

Luego volteaba a su derecha.

Allí estaba él, viéndola con esos ojos que hacían que su mirada se perdiera un momento en esa oscuridad, siempre preguntándose qué era ese brillo extraño que se le veía todas las mañanas en su negro mirar. Sasuke inmediatamente que Sakura se desperezaba en su cama, abría los ojos, veía con recelo como ella le hacía un poco de cariño al Naruto dormido al otro extremo, y luego al ella voltearse, se dedicaba a hundirse un momento en su mirada jade.

Luego de eso, ella se sentaba en la cama, estiraba sus brazos – Sasuke se deleitaba viendo la tierna piel de su blanca barriguita que se dejaba ver cuando se subía la camisa de su pijama – y luego entraba al baño. A los pocos minutos salía, esta vez ya más peinada, regresaba a la cama y agarraba a _Teddy Bear._ Sasuke estaba levantado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ella se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, él le revolvía cariñosamente de los cabellos. Ella hacía un mohín, él sonreía arrogante. Sakura volteaba a mirar por última vez a Naruto y luego salía de la habitación, Sasuke seguía en la misma posición. Cuando oía la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba cansinamente, sintiéndose frustrado porque ella se levantó de nuevo temprano y él quería dormir un poco más, pero simplemente... _No podía._

Miraba a Naruto dormir tranquilamente. Lo envidiaba en ese aspecto, cuando el Dobe caía en los brazos de Morfeo, ni siquiera un terremoto podía despertarlo. Pero él en cambio era diferente, al sentir a Sakura despertar, _sabiendo que va a irse_, el sueño se va, y él solo pasa esos minutos suplicando al cielo en silencio que ella se quede a dormir un poco más... Pero sus plegarias nunca son escuchadas. Entonces se ofusca por tener que esperar de nuevo hasta la noche para volver a dormir en paz.

Se acerca a Naruto y lo saca de una patada de la cama. El chico se soba la cabeza, le grita unos cuantos improperios a su amigo y luego se va por la ventana hacia su hogar, para poder dormir un poco más.

Ninguno de los dos disfruta tener que _compartirla_, pero es así. _Ninguno la quiere dejar ir_. Sus sentimientos por ella son distintos el uno del otro, pero _casualmente _su **«Teddy Bear»** viene a ser el mismo.

Sasuke chasquea su lengua con desgana y entra a la ducha. El día ya comienza.

Así es su rutina, ella es su _Teddy Bear_, lo que les permite dormir en paz por las noches, lo que los hace sentir bien y reconfortados, lo que los hace no sentirse solos, lo que los hace sentirse _vivos_.

Pero muy pronto eso iba a tener que cambiar... ¿No es así, Sakura?

* * *

**Hace** mucho tiempo puse en mi profile que ste fic estaba muy próximo a ser publicado... ¿Hará de eso cuántos meses ya? Uff! no quiero ni pensarlo porque me dan nauseas. Que inconstante soy, me doy asco -.-

Pero bueno... dentro de todo puedo decir que lo prometido es deuda, ¡aquí lo tienen! Espero dejen una buena porción de reviews bien jugosos (ñomi! ya me dio hambre ._.)

**Ja ne! :3**


	2. Ansiedad

**N/a:**¡Gracias por la paciencia! aquí está el primer capítulo. ¡Disfrúten! Para los que quieran saber _por qué tiene que cambiar_, umm... ya lo verán ^^

_**Disclaimer aplicado**_

* * *

**Tє∂∂y Bє****α****r**

_**By:**__Ari-c__нαи_

* * *

**1. Ansiedad**

* * *

– ¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke hoy? – preguntó Tsunade desconcertada al ver al Uchiha salir por la puerta de su oficina.

– No tengo la menor idea – mintió Kakashi con una sonrisa divertida – Solo puedo decir que está... Ansioso.

Exactamente, esa era la palabra correcta para describir a Sasuke Uchiha en esos momentos.

Sasuke caminaba con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro – indescifrable para todas las personas que lo miraban como bicho raro al verlo sonreír –, y sin quitar esa pose tan sensual y egocéntrica al mismo tiempo. Se sentía el rey del mundo. Nunca pensó decir esto, pero por primera vez en su vida le habían hecho feliz las quejas de Naruto.

¿Por qué?

Simplemente porque le había dejado el camino libre _por una noche_ con una personita en especial. Sí, Sasuke estaba ansioso de que fuera más tarde para pasar a buscar a Sakura a su casa y que fuera a dormir a la suya… _Solo los dos._

¡Aja! Ya lo pillaron ¿cierto? Pues el cuento va así: Naruto había llegado al mediodía a la oficina de la Hokage reclamando porque no le daban buenas misiones... Lo mismo de siempre. Dijo que quería algo más «arriesgado», algo que de verdad necesitara un buen desempeño por parte de él. Lo dijo exactamente con estas palabras: «¡Quiero algo que me canse tanto, que cuando llegue a mi casa ni siquiera consiga quitarme los zapatos del sueño que voy a tener!». Y Tsunade había entendido al momento que ya era hora de poner a trabajar al _Jounnin de Naruto._

Inmediatamente Naruto partió a una misión que quedaba al sur del país del Arroz.

Pero Sasuke no se había enterado sino hasta hace pocas horas. Tsunade lo había mandado a llamar, y le dio una pequeña misión de escolta hacia una aldea vecina, la cual cumplió sin ningún percance y en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Cuando volvió y le entregó el informe a la Godaime, Kakashi se encontraba también en el despacho. El peliplateado – ya enterado de la situación de Naruto – había sonreído causando que a Sasuke le recorriera un escalofrío un tanto extraño al ver el brillo de diversión que tenía en sus ojos.

– ¿Sucede algo? – había preguntado Sasuke a su ex–sensei después de comunicar a Tsunade sobre la misión.

– ¡Oh, nada fuera de lo normal! – Kakashi se hacía el desentendido, pero el brillo de diversión, y casi de maldad en sus ojos, seguía presente – ¿Te comenté que Naruto salió de misión y no volverá hasta mañana? – soltó de repente.

Al moreno lo asaltó un gran sentimiento de sorpresa, luego de incredulidad, y por último de emoción ante la expectativa que tenía frente a él.

– Ah – fue todo lo que emitió, haciéndose el desinteresado – ¿Y eso? Normalmente salimos de misión juntos o al mismo tiempo.

Era muy cierto, tal vez eran casualidades del destino, o Tsunade lo prefería así. El hecho es que cada vez que Sasuke tenía alguna misión de varios días, resulta que o la tenía con Naruto de compañero, o se enteraba por parte de otro – o de la misma Sakura – que el rubio había tenido misión también ese día.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos _nunca_ había pasado una noche solo con Sakura.

Debido a la gran euforia y emoción que trataba de esconder, Sasuke escuchó a medias la explicación de Tsunade sobre lo que había acontecido con Naruto esa mañana.

Y lo único que atinó a decir fue:

– O me quiere mucho… O es un completo idiota.

Y con aquella sonrisa arrogante que era la que el kitsune más odiaba, había salido de la oficina, dejando a una Hokage atónita y a un Kakashi con un brillo aún más visible en sus ojos.

* * *

Eran la una de la mañana. Habían sido las tres horas más agobiantes para Sasuke – a las diez es que se había enterado de la noticia –, por eso en este momento se encontraba _corriendo_ hacia casa de la pelirosa. No podía evitar sentirse así, tan... desesperado por querer verla ¡Porque no solo era verla!, era ir a buscarla _el solo_, abrazarla _solo él_, y verla despertar sin ningún otro individuo en la habitación. Era una perspectiva de lo más tentadora, la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la casa de Sakura, no pudo evitar pensar que la noche estaba más hermosa que nunca. Escaló hasta llegar a la ventana correcta y quedó estupefacto ante lo que vio.

No había absolutamente nadie en la habitación. Solo _Teddy Bear_, que descansaba en la mesita de noche de la ausente chica. Sasuke frunció el ceño ¡¿Por qué el maldito oso si estaba y ella no?! Bufó exasperado y entró a la habitación, sentándose en la cama y agarrando el peluche.

¿Qué le veía Sakura a ese estúpido osito?, era tan escuálido y tan asimétrico. Ni siquiera se le veía la sonrisa, era una simple raya y ya. Sonrió con ironía, era lo mismo que le pasaba a él. No iba a decir que Sakura era fea, porque no lo era para nada, tenía un hermoso rostro. Pero en comparación a otras chicas de su edad, carecía de más «cuerpo», era delgada y sus atributos no eran tan resaltantes como los de otras mujeres. Pero para Sasuke eso no importaba. A él le _gustaba _Sakura, con sus defectos y virtudes. Eso no cambiaría. La _quería_ así de molesta como era, tan refunfuñona y a veces violenta… Y eso no podría cambiarlo nadie.

Suponía que eso mismo pasaba con _Teddy Bear_, lo tenía seguramente desde que era muy pequeña, tenía para ella más que un valor físico, sino sentimental. Lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke.

_«¿Dónde estás, Sakura?»_

La pregunta le carcomía las entrañas. Era extraño no verla a esas horas. Se conocía de memoria el horario de la chica: a las ocho de la mañana entraba al hospital, tenía un descanso a las doce, volvía con el trabajo a la una y salía a la media noche de su turno. Y si en su defecto, debía hacer guardia, lo avisaba con anterioridad. Era siempre de la misma manera.

Pero... ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?, el pensamiento hizo revolverse a Sasuke incómodo en su sitio. _No_, ella era fuerte – por más que él se empeñara en decirle «débil» –, sabría defenderse sola. Suspiró algo ya más tranquilo – aunque no del todo convencido – y se recostó en la mullida cama de la pelirosa.

Nunca había estado allí... _Así._

Cuando iba a casa de la pelirosa y duraba más de lo necesario, era porque ella le invitaba a él, a Naruto y a Kakashi, para hacer pequeñas reuniones. Las cuales él aceptaba porque eso a ella le hacía _feliz_, y para qué negarlo, a él también le agradaba estar en compañía de su antiguo equipo.

Nunca había estado acostado en la cama de Sakura, lo cual era gracioso, ya que era normal verla a ella acostada en la cama de Sasuke.

Se le ocurrió pensar en la primera vez que habían dormidos los tres _juntos_. Había sido tan espontáneo. Sucedió en una misión de cuando eran Chunnin – una de las pocas misiones en las que Sakura los acompañaba. Sasuke y Naruto ya habían comentado con anterioridad sobre la falta de sueño que tenían, y de la _necesidad_ de Sakura. Ambos, algo cohibidos y sonrojados, le informaron a la pelirosa sobre su problemita de agarrar el sueño. «¿Por qué» había preguntado ella. Y Naruto se le había adelantado a Sasuke, diciendo algo que ni el mismo Uchiha se había detenido a pensar: «Falta de calor».

Sakura se había quedado estupefacta, pero luego de un minuto atinó a sonreír de forma tierna. Había sacado a _Teddy Bear_ de su bolso y lo había puesto frente a los rostros algo confundidos de los dos muchachos. «Me pasa lo mismo con él», Sasuke y Naruto comprendieron al instante. «Pueden dormir abrazados a mí… si quieren» se había sonrojado al decir aquello, y los dos muchachos no pudieron evitar pensar en ese momento lo inocente que ella era. Esa noche, tuvieron el mejor descanso que nunca habían llegado a tener.

_Plop_

Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que había dejado caer a _Teddy Bear_, y el sonido de su dura naricita contra el piso de madera había causado un sonido seco. Lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar – en la mesita de noche –, y fue cuando se percató de la hora que marcaba el pequeño reloj rosa que estaba en un rincón: 1:33 a.m. Se mordió el labio, luchando contra el impulso de ir a buscarla. Debía esperar un poco más... _solo un poco._

Se volvió a recostar en la cama de la chica. Entonces notó el olor de la almohada, un olor indescriptible. Muchas personas decían que Sakura, haciéndole honor a su nombre, olían a cerezos, pero él no pensaba lo mismo. Sakura olía... A ella. No sabía cómo definirlo, un olor dulce pero sin llegar a ser meloso, un olor _único_, solo de ella. El mismo olor que lo hacía suspirar por las noches, que lo hacía apegarse más a su cuerpo y lo hacía hundir su rostro en su cuello.

Y pensar en todas las veces que ella estuvo en esa misma posición, mirando el techo y pensando en él. ¿Cuántas noches habría pasado en vela preguntándose sobre su bienestar, llorando porque se había ido?

Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Ya era pasado. No quería ver más lágrimas... Al menos no de tristeza. Porque las lágrimas de felicidad que ella había derramado al verlo regresar lo habían hecho sentirse _esperanzado_.

Miró de nuevo el reloj: 1:47 a.m

Esperaría, sí, solo un poco. Era capaz de eso.

_Tic tac, tic tac_

No era tan difícil… ¿cierto?

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac_

¡Carajo! Claro que podría.

_**Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac**_

¡Se acabó! Iría a buscarla. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y ya estaba dispuesto a salir por la ventana, cuando el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta se dejó escuchar. Se detuvo en su lugar. Sakura apareció a los pocos segundos. Su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Al ver a Sasuke allí parado lo primero que hizo fue sonrojarse con intensidad.

– Hola – dijo a penas en un susurro, buscó a su alrededor con la mirada – ¿Y Naruto?

– Está en una misión – palabras simples pero precisas, así era él.

– Ah.

¿«Ah»? ¿Solo eso?, ¿No tenía más que decir? Sasuke observó como ella entraba completamente a su habitación y cerraba la puerta, dejaba el pequeño bolso que cargaba a un lado de su cama y se sentaba en ella.

Él se preguntaba qué rayos le ocurría. ¿Dónde se supone que debía de estar su cara de felicidad al saber que esa noche solo estarían ellos dos?, ¿Y su sonrojo? ¿Por qué había desaparecido tan de repente?

_«__Tal vez está en una especie de shock__»_, aunque dudaba realmente aquella posibilidad tan absurda en esos momentos.

En fin, ya se le pasaría. Se acercó a la ventana.

– Vamos – dijo en tono autoritario.

– ¡Espera Sasuke-kun!

Se volteó a verla, ella se había levantado y lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cama. La observó de cuerpo entero, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de botones color naranja.

_«__Oh, claro, su pijama__»_

– Te espero abajo – se volteó nuevamente.

– ¡Espera! – repitió.

Se volteó de nuevo a verla, algo hastiado ya por la situación ¿Ahora qué quería?

– ¿Qué? – emitió en un tono bastante molesto.

Sakura se encogió en su sitio, pero luego se acercó a él.

– Yo... – un leve rubor había invadido sus pálidas mejillas – Yo…

– ¿Tú qué? – se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior por un momento y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, Sasuke pudo notar la decisión en ellos.

– No voy a dormir contigo hoy – dijo con voz recta – En realidad, no pienso hacerlo nunca más.

Y entonces, el mundo de Uchiha Sasuke se volvió de cabeza.


	3. Análisis

**N/a:** ¡OMG!Casi 50 reviews en tan poco! O.O. No saben lo feliz que me hacen ¡Muchisisisisisisisisisimas gracias! xD

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

* * *

**Tє∂∂y Bє****α****r**

_**By: **__Ari-c__нαи_

* * *

**2. Análisis. **

* * *

– ¿Qué?

¿Había escuchado mal?, claro, seguramente eso ocurrió; se encontraba tan despistado que pensó que Sakura le había dado una negativa y que más nunca dormiría a su lado. La miró fijamente, su semblante era un tanto nervioso, más sin embargo ella no despegaba su mirada de la de él. No, eso no podía ser, _tenía_ que haber escuchado mal. Ella nunca le diría eso… ¿verdad?

– Que no voy a volver a dormir más nunca contigo... Y con Naruto, claro.

¡Al diablo Naruto! ¡Qué importaba él! ¡¿Entonces era cierto?! ¡Sakura no quería dormir más con él!, no, era totalmente ilógico, es decir, era _ella_. La chica que más le profesaba amor en todo el mundo, quien siempre con gestos de dulzura le demostraba cuánto lo adoraba, que rara vez le negaba algo, _ella_… Sakura, la persona de quien él gustaba, lo estaba rechazando de alguna forma.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Claro que lo había escuchado, lo había oído perfectamente. Tan claro que hasta dolía. No era posible, se sentía en un sueño, un sueño que poco a poco se iba volviendo una pesadilla. Pero no, era imposible que se haya dormido, porque en todo el día no había visto a Sakura, y era justamente ella su _cura para el insomnio_. No obstante, ella se encontraba allí, parada a pocos pasos, mirándolo con pena.

Esperen... _¿Pena?,_ ¿De qué tenía pena?, ¿Es que acaso no estaba convencida del todo? Un brillo de esperanza se asomó por los ojos de Sasuke. Sonrió con arrogancia.

– No te creo – soltó de una.

Sakura se sobresaltó al oír su voz cargada de petulancia. Volteó a un lado al ver la media sonrisa de Sasuke. _No_, no podía ceder, no podía echarse para atrás, le había costado mucho tomar esa decisión para ahora retractarse.

Volteó su mirada hacia Sasuke nuevamente, y lo miró con dureza.

– Es verdad – su voz no sonó tan segura como ella quería.

– No te creo – repitió Sasuke sin despegar su mirada azabache de sus ojos.

Estaba convencido, Sakura estaba luchando contra sí misma para no ceder. Porque él sabía que ella en el fondo no quería negarle nada. Sabía que ella se _moría_ de ganas de tirarse a sus brazos y chillar que estaba emocionada porque esa noche estarían los dos solos.

Entonces, si era así ¿Por qué lo negaba?

– ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Sakura lo más bajo que pudo – ¿Quieres que lo repita? Pues está bien: No voy a volver a dormir más contigo ni con Naruto ¿Entendiste?

– ¿Por qué?

Ella miró a un lado con expresión abochornada, un rubor hizo presencia.

– Pues... Me parece que lo que estamos haciendo es algo indebido, que no es normal… que está mal.

¿Mal?, ¿De dónde sacaba esas tonterías?, tal vez tuviera razón en lo de que era algo anormal, ¿Pero mal?, ¡Claro que no estaban haciendo algo malo! Ella solo lo ayudaba a dormir bien.

– No está mal – replicó Sasuke después de un largo silencio. Sakura lo miró – Puede que sea extraño, pero… – miró a _Teddy Bear_ que descansaba en la mesita y sonrió con sorna – ¿Acaso que una chica de diecisiete años duerma con un oso de peluche no es extraño?

La muchacha lo miró con gran incredulidad, luego entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – siseó.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, _amaba_ verla enojada.

– Lo que oíste, no creo que sea muy _normal_ que se diga, el que una adolescente que está a punto de ser mayor de edad duerma _todavía_ con un peluche – saboreó cada palabra que decía con una diversión malévola que a Sakura le pareció de lo más irritante.

– ¿Ah, si? – lo miró desafiante – Al menos yo no sufro de insomnio ni tengo necesidad de dormir con alguien para poder sentirme _seguro._

– ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó él borrando su sonrisa.

– ¿Insinuar? Yo no insinúo nada Sasuke-kun – contestó con falsa inocencia – Creo que tengo mucha razón en mis palabras, ¿y sabes cuál es la conclusión a la que he llegado? – pausó un momento para ver si el chico hablaba, pero como era de esperarse Sasuke no emitió ningún sonido –: Pues mi conclusión es que _tú_ tienes _miedo de dormir solo._

¡Uy! Eso había dolido en lo más profundo del orgullo Uchiha. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella _molestia rosa_ decirle semejante disparate? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Ah, no, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Sasuke no podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya así de fácil.

Bufó indignado.

– No seas ridícula ¿a qué vienen esas estupideces? Si tú sabes muy bien que la _necesitada_ aquí eres tú – la miró con una ceja alzada – ¿O me equivoco?

Sakura abrió la boca con indignación y luego rechinó los dientes con fuerza.

– Sí, por supuesto que te equivocas.

– ¡Hmp! Eso ni tu misma te lo crees.

Ella apretó con fuerza la mandíbula hasta el punto de que le llegara a doler, y miró al Uchiha con ojos desafiantes.

– Bien – soltó de repente, viéndolo con un brillo de malicia en sus verdes ojos – Eso lo veremos – dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Ah?

– Fuera.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

– Dije _fuera _– repitió furibunda.

No se movió ni un centímetro.

– ¡Fuera de mi habitación! – y de un solo empujón lo tiró por la ventana.

Sasuke cayó habilidosamente sobre el suelo sin hacerse ni un rasguño. Subió la mirada y la clavó en Sakura, quien lo miraba con una sonrisita burlona en los labios.

– Ya veremos quién es el necesitado aquí – fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la ventana y desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

Si «shock» significa el quedarte estupefacto y aún no digerir por completo alguna situación acontecida, entonces sí... Sasuke estaba en _shock. _

¿Cómo era posible?

Muy simple, ni en sus peores pesadillas, ni en sus sueños más locos, ni en sus más absurdas ocurrencias se habría creído que Sakura alguna vez lo rechazaría.

Exacto, porque eso, viéndolo por el lado que lo viera, era un _rechazo._ Y eso era completamente nuevo para Sasuke Uchiha.

Suspiró con frustración.

Lo peor del caso es que no había sido cualquier rechazo, había sido un rechazo de _S-a-k-u-r-a._ Y una negativa como esa no se podía tomar a la ligera. ¿Qué haría ahora?, sabía que el mayor afectado era él. No solo porque tal vez más nunca podría dormir con la paz necesaria, sino porque ya no podría dormir_ a su lado_.

_«¡Molesta!»_

Si ella supiera lo verdaderamente importante que era para él, no tendría esos caprichos de niña tonta. Si ella supiera el bien que le hacía dormir junto a ella, nunca le hubiese dado un «no» por respuesta. Si ella supiera lo _necesaria_ que era para Uchiha Sasuke, no andaría con esas necedades.

Porque Sasuke lo sabía, y estando en las penumbrosas paredes de su habitación lo admitía abiertamente: Él _sí_ era un _necesitado_, un necesitado de ella, de Sakura. De aquella molestia rosa que a veces lo sacaba de quicio y que otras veces lo hacía adorarla en secreto. Sasuke sabía que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera... Porque simplemente moriría.

Al menos lo haría de insomnio.

Apretó más la almohada contra su cabeza e intentó relajar su cuerpo.

_Nada._

Se revolvió incómodo y entonces agarró la otra almohada que había a su lado.

_Su olor._

Olía a ella, ese olor inconfundible. Sus músculos se relajaron un poco al enterrar la cara en la funda y sentir ese maravilloso aroma que lo hacía suspirar con desesperación. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces la imagen de Sakura diciéndole una rotunda negativa apareció en su mente.

_«¡Maldita sea!»_

Se volteó y quedó mirando nuevamente el techo, muchas incógnitas revoloteaban por su mente.

¿Por qué había pasado aquello?

Aún no comprendía el por qué de la situación. No entendía, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?, ¿Será que... Se había propasado con ella?

_No_, no podía ser cierto, si eso hubiese ocurrido él se habría acordado. Además Sakura era lo suficientemente directa como para decírselo en la cara.

¿Entonces había sido Naruto?

_Imposible_, si hubiera sido así, el kitsune habría salido volando y con cara desfigurada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

_«¿Entonces por qué?»_ se preguntó mentalmente. Tal vez, si se ponía a analizar la situación en frío, podría darse cuenta de cuál era el problema.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró ya más calmado.

Ella había respondido a su pregunta: Porque le parecía algo malo, extraño e indebido.

Entonces, con respecto a lo extraño tenía razón; no era normal ver a tres adolescentes estar acostados en una misma cama _solamente_ durmiendo.

Primera excusa: Aprobada.

En lo de indebido, tal vez no fuera correcto del todo. Se sabe que no es bien visto pero ¿Quién aparte de ellos tres sabía de su secreto? Nadie. Pero bueno... Tal vez ella no se sentía tan cómoda como parecía.

Humm… seguramente sería por el Dobe. Porque a Sasuke _jamás_ le pasaría por la cabeza que Sakura se sintiera incómoda a su lado.

Después de todo, hay cosas que _no_ se deben compartir. Y era obvio que Sakura era de Sasuke.

Al parecer tendría que hacer unos arreglos de aquí en adelante si quería volver a dormir junto a Sakura.

En fin, segunda excusa: Más o menos aprobada.

Y por último estaba algo que lo había desconcertado desde un principio: Aquello estaba _mal. _¿Realmente era así?, sabía que había replicado a eso, pero pensándolo claramente. ¿De verdad estaba mal? Y si así era ¿Por qué?

Tercera excusa: En veremos.

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke no durmió aquella noche… ni las demás que le siguieron.

* * *

**Je**, tendrán que esperarse un poco para saber las razones de Sakura ^^

**Ja ne! :3**


	4. Debilidad

**N/a:** No pueden quejarse. Dentro de todo estoy siendo puntual. Un capi nuevo a principio de semana. Y a pesar de que los capítulos sean cortos, espero que no les moleste, el fic ya de por sí lo es ^^

_**Disclaimer aplicado**_

* * *

**Tє∂∂y Bє****α****r**

_**By: **__Ari-c__нαи_

* * *

**3. Debilidad.**

* * *

Sakura se puso su pijama e inmediatamente dio un salto algo gracioso, cayendo firmemente sobre su cama, se estiró perezosamente, emitiendo un ronroneo casi felino. Levantó su brazo y agarró a _Teddy Bear_ de la mesita que estaba su lado, lo abrazó y se acurrucó en posición fetal.

Estuvo así por unos cuantos minutos. Luego se revolvió en la cama y quedó finalmente boca arriba, con los brazos levantados hacia el frente, sosteniendo a _Teddy Bear_ y mirándolo con fijeza. Cerró fuertemente los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos nuevamente y hacer una mueca al peluche.

– Claro que es normal, no le veo nada de extraño que yo duerma contigo – murmuró bajito, dirigiéndose al objeto.

Hizo un puchero y acercó nuevamente el osito a su cuerpo.

– Sasuke-kun es un tonto – dijo con voz tan aguda que parecía la de una niña – ¡No es justo que te diga esas cosas!

_Sí_, definitivamente Sakura en esos momentos parecía una niña berrinchuda.

Se mordió el labio y luego resopló con frustración.

– ¿Qué es lo que hice?.. ¿Me habré equivocado? – habló de repente.

Dudaba, ¿Por qué tenía que dudar justo después que todo estaba hecho?, se sentía tan estúpida, tan _débil_, porque aunque se haya hecho fuerte físicamente su personalidad seguía siendo débil. Al menos en lo que respecta a Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero... Es que lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien. Se estaba arriesgando, lo sabía. Pero ¿Qué podía perder?, _su amistad_, sí, era algo importante. No obstante, no podía soportar más estar con esas incógnitas que tanto la confundían y que la hacían sentirse impotente al no tener respuesta alguna. _Tenía que averiguarlo de alguna forma_; por eso mismo había hecho lo que hizo.

Se incorporó rápidamente en su cama quedando sentada y miró a _Teddy Bear _con decisión.

– No, no estoy equivocada, hice lo correcto y estoy segura que todo va a salir bien – apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada, lanzó un largo bostezo y sus parpados se fueron cerrando lentamente – Eso creo – finalizó antes de caer en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Era peor que una pesadilla, era un _infierno_. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, había pasado por muchas situaciones peligrosas, de vida y muerte. Había pasado muchos traumas, había durado _semanas_ sin dormir. Y aún así, seguía sintiéndose bien.

Pero ahora... La cosa era diferente. Y todo era culpa de _ella._ Definitivamente el ser humano es _débil_; después que está acostumbrado a algo, es difícil desacostumbrarse, y eso nos hace _sufrir_, ¡Sufrir un maldito insomnio como lo estaba sufriendo él!

Es que era idiota, definitivamente lo era.

Sasuke llevaba _dos semanas_ sin poder dormir debidamente. Ya no podía con su alma, estaba desecho. Se estaba volviendo – literalmente – loco. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque Sakura se había negado a dormir más con él. Se sentía patético. ¿Cómo algo tan simple y absurdo podría estar matándolo lentamente?, su cordura se iba perdiendo cada día más. Y temía por eso.

Definitivamente allá arriba lo odiaban, y mucho.

¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué pasó con la chica dulce que siempre era atenta con él? ¿A dónde se había largado? Porque la chica pelirosa que a penas lo saludaba en las mañanas y ya no le preguntaba sobre su bienestar físico era una _sin escrúpulos_. ¿Cómo no podía apiadarse de él?, ¿Acaso lo odiaba? Tenía que ser así, será que por fin Sakura había olvidado su amor por él y había decidido profesarle todo el odio y rencor que en algún momento tal vez le hizo sentir.

Sasuke se sentía perdido, un muerto en vida.

– Sasuke, pareces un _zombi_ – ¡Ja! Que irónico, Sasuke ya se comenzaba a preguntar si Kakashi era un lee mentes. Absurdo, sí, pero a estas alturas ya no podía razonar con claridad.

–... – ni siquiera tenía las suficientes energías para emitir su típico monosílabo.

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara. Él era un testigo de lo que Sasuke sufría día a día. Estaba enterado de lo que pasaba, ¿por qué?, porque a la madrugada siguiente del incidente de Sasuke y Sakura, había decidido pasar por casa del Uchiha y se había sorprendido al verlo solo y con los ojos abiertos en medio de su cama. Daba lástima y todo.

Había decidido averiguar qué ocurría, y al ver que Sakura casi ni le dirigía la palabra al muchacho, dedujo que la chica lo había rechazado. Había disfrutado todos esos días viendo la frustración por la que Sasuke pasaba, era divertido.

Pero ahora, al ver que el aspecto del chico iba en decadencia, y al parecer también su salud mental, comenzó a preocuparse.

– ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku conmigo? Invito yo – lo animó – Al estar Naruto ausente comienzo a extrañar el ramen.

_Naruto_, se preguntaran qué pasó con él ¿cierto? Pues lo único que sabe Sasuke – y no por medio de Sakura, como era lo acostumbrado – es que la misión se había alargado más de lo previsto. Y lo único que se preguntaba era si el rubio la estaba pasando _tan mal_ como él. Esperaba que sí, él no podía ser el único estúpido que sufría tanto por no poder dormir al lado de una chica.

_No_, no era una simple chica, era _Sakura_.

Sasuke asintió lentamente a la invitación de Kakashi, un poco de comida no le haría mal, aunque dudaba que le diera las energías necesarias.

* * *

– ¿Y cómo haz estado últimamente, Sasuke? – preguntó amablemente Kakashi mientras ingería su ramen.

Sasuke no respondió, solo se dedicaba a mirar su plato que aún no había probado, en realidad no tenía hambre.

El peliplateado carraspeó un poco.

– ¿Sabes? Te he visto un poco decaído.

Si Sasuke no hubiese estado en el estado en que estaba, y tuviera sus cinco sentidos funcionando debidamente, se habría dado cuenta de que su ex–sensei se esforzaba por animarlo, o que quería llegar a alguna parte con esa conversación. Pero, como dije antes, Sasuke _no_ se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

Kakashi estaba comenzando a exasperarse; estaba acostumbrado a que Sasuke la mayoría del tiempo no le contestara a sus preguntas, pero normalmente soltaba algún gruñido o monosílabo, o hacía como si lo estuviera escuchando. Pero esto era el colmo ¡Ni siquiera se movía!, su mirada era perdida y estaba casi seguro de que si lo mandaban a tirarse por un acantilado, Sasuke lo haría sin ni siquiera preguntar.

Esto se estaba tornando grave, tal vez demasiado.

Terminó de comer y luego de eso se volteó para ver completamente a Sasuke de frente – su expresión ausente no había cambiado – y le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, cosa que no hizo efecto.

Decidió que toda acción que hiciera para llamar la atención del pelinegro sería en vano, así que lo resolvió hablando de una.

– Sasuke, sé lo que pasa – dijo con verdadera seriedad.

– ¿Qué pasa? – el Uchiha había voltearlo a verlo con expresión confundida, por lo visto había que ir directo al grano.

Kakashi suspiró con desgana.

– Sé lo que hacen tú, Naruto y Sakura por las noches.

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a tener brillo, los abrió fuertemente mirando a Kakashi con sorpresa, y un leve sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas; no solo por la vergüenza que al parecer iba a pasar, sino porque la frase a oídos de otros podría tener una connotación sexual.

Dejó que su cara adoptara esa expresión fría e indiferente que tanto lo caracterizaba.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó con frialdad.

Kakashi se sintió aliviado al ver que Sasuke había vuelto en sí.

– Pues... sé que los tres acostumbran a dormir juntos.

Sasuke tragó grueso. ¿Qué hacer? No podía negar nada, después de todo Kakashi no le creería, ¡Había sido un completo idiota al imaginar que una persona tan perspicaz como aquel hombre jamás se daría cuenta!

Lo miró con dureza.

– No es lo que usted cree – dijo a la defensiva.

– Lo sé, y no lo dudo. En realidad nunca creí que fuera para _eso_ – soltó una pequeña risita al ver como Sasuke volteaba la cara avergonzado – Sé que Naruto y tú sufren de insomnio. ¿Y qué puedo decir? Toda esta situación me parece muy irónica.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

– Porque recuerdo muy bien que en el pasado Naruto y tú solían burlarse del osito de peluche de Sakura.

Si Sasuke hubiese tenido más energía y las ganas suficientes, hubiese sonreído con ironía ante lo dicho.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? – preguntó después de un momento.

– Lo suficiente para pensar que es Sakura la que te trae _así_.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– ¡Oh, nada! – dijo moviendo su mano como restándole importancia, luego cambió su expresión a una divertida – Solo que _sé_ que Sakura es muy importante para _ti_. Y _sé_ que _no puedes dormir a causa de ella_.

_«Mierda»_ pensó Sasuke con frustración ¿Por qué Kakashi tenía que ser tan suspicaz?, ¿O es que acaso él era muy obvio?

Como si Kakashi le hubiera leído la mente – y Sasuke comenzaba a pensar seriamente que realmente era así – respondió:

– Aunque déjame decirte que te lo tenías muy bien guardado, a ojos de los demás parece que no sientes mucho interés por ella – él se sintió aliviado ante aquellas palabras, por lo menos estaba seguro que nadie más lo sabía – Por cierto, siento curiosidad, ¿Por qué tú y Sakura ya no duermen más juntos?

El azabache hizo una mueca de inconformidad y luego contestó en un susurro:

– Ella dijo que no quería dormir más conmigo ni con Naruto – rogaba porque lo hubiese escuchado y que no lo hiciera humillarse para que lo repitiera de nuevo.

– Humm... Interesante – murmuró Kakashi agarrándose la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Lo divulgaría por toda la aldea acaso? ¡¿Es que Kakashi también lo odiaba?! Estaba paranoico, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa en la que pensar ante la actitud tan misteriosa de su ex–sensei.

– Sakura sigue durmiendo con su peluche ¿verdad? – sabía la respuesta, pero quería que Sasuke le respondiera para que así se fuera creando una idea.

– Si – contestó sin entender el por qué de la pregunta.

– Bueno, Sasuke – Kakashi le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo malicioso – Tengo una idea.

_«¿Una idea?»_


End file.
